


Bong

by MyHeroZero



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bongs, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudity, Penises, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero
Summary: . . . e n d l e s s l y . . .
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo), Koopa | Bowser/Mario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bong

  
still stuck in the exact same position, helplessly trapped with no idea of how he had gotten there.

Everything still looked gauzy, the obvious result of his being trapped floating within all this thick liquid within this weird vertical glass cylinder that was barely big enough to hold him. It widened into a traingular shape below his waist that was just wide enough for his current position of sitting on his knees. In fact, it was as close a fit as it could possibly be without being actually tight; apparently he wasn't expected to move or switch positions at all.

But the weirdest part of all was the area in the curved glass right in front of his crotch - there was a rubber-rimmed hole in it through which his generously-sized penis and sac hung outside of it.

Bowser couldn't move enough to take them out... and it made him feel uneasy seeing his dick and sac sticking out in the other side of the weird greenish glass beneath him... no telling what might happen to them that way... he felt incredibly nervous. What if something sharp came along?

_ How am I breathing in this weird liquidy stuff? Or is it some type of liquid oxygen? _

He did his best to look through the glass and see what was beyond it.

Chairs, a couch, a coffee table... someone's living room. Only it was enormous. Some sort of trippy rap music beating away in the background. And to top it off, the glass something which he was imprisoned in - judging by his visual height - was resting on some type of giant shelf or countertop of some kind. Everything had a gently rippling, slightly greenish tint to it due to his looking through both the liquid and the glass before his eyes.

Was he dreaming?

Perhaps he was, for he felt very, very small.

He suddenly noticed that the floor was steadily beginning to vibrate.

Approaching footsteps.

Someone was coming.

And they were **_huge._**

And then, he entered.

It was... **Luigi?**

Looking the same as he always did - except for the fact that he was now just as enormously sized as the living room, perfectly scaled. He smiled cheerfully to himself, and somehow, that same unusual cheeriness made his size and the entire situation even more unnerving.

Bowser looked up above himself. The glass stretched upward - a perfect giant tube - all the way above himself to heights unguessable.

Outside the glass, giant Luigi was dialing his smartphone. He then put it up to his ear. "Hey bro, just leaving you a message. Looking forward to your dropping by tonight so I can show it off. See you when you get here, I'm gonna go ahead and take a drag while I wait." Then he hung up.

Bowser was confused. What was going on?

He then jumped as Luigi started coming over towards him.

Bowser struggled within his prison as Luigi loomed closer. Judging from the overly eager look on his huge face, he was apparently looking directly at the imprisoning glass thing itself - not at Bowser. In fact, the Koopa king couldn't even tell if Luigi could see him in it at all -

Suddenly the whole glass structure **TIPPED VIOLENTLY AS LUIGI PICKED IT UP!**

Bowser tried to scream out but he could not - not in all this liquid whatever-it-was -

Then the biggest shock of all.

Luigi's huge hand began to gently handle Bowser's huge lovely dong. Stroke it. Fondle it...

Bowser GASPED at the incredibly erotic sensations going through him as his dick tingled like crazy with Luigi's caresses...

Then he watched in stunned amazement as Luigi's huge lips took the koopa's flaccid dong into his enormous mouth...

... the huge plumber began to suckle on it...

Bowser's sac was churning, in the process of manufacturing cream for Luigi to devour, as Bowser was going absolutely crazy swiveling his buttocks around against the glass behind him, his tail quivering, as he felt himself preparing to come close to producing sweet, sweet creaminess...

"Luigi, you still here?"

Luigi suddenly stopped at the interruption, his mouth releasing Bowser's fully hard, huge dong, his thumbtip covering its slit so as to prevent it from creaming yet - an act which drove poor Bowser nearly wild with tingling sexual torture...

"Yeah, just enjoying it now!" Luigi replied.

An equally enormous Mario entered the room.

"Take a look!" Luigi said, the entire glass structure tipping, sloshing Bowser inside his prison, as the green brother showed it to Mario.

"Mama mia! That IS a nice looking one!" Mario said, staring impressed at Bowser's glass - and Bowser still couldn't tell whether he could be seen through the glass or not...

"It's a delicious buzz, too. Here, let me finish this hit..." Luigi said as he suddenly put Bowser's dong back into his mouth, this time quickly suckling Bowser off to a quickly relieving climax. Bowser roared silently as his masculine creaminess filled Luigi's mouth, the koopa king feeling violated by being dragged into enjoying feeling like a musclebound fag...

"Mm. That aroma is delicious," Mario sighed with pleasure. "What's it called?"

"'Essence of Royalty'."

" _'Essence of **Royalty** '?_ My, how exotic! What's the ingredients?"

"Royal Turtle Soup, according to what the head shop dealer told me. It's delicious, and really relaxes you... the high is incredible..." Luigi breathed in sheer ecstasy.

"Can I try it?"

"Of course. That's why I invited you over."

"What do I do?"

"Just put the hose in your mouth."

Mario studied Bowser's fully aroused dong. "That's the most unique hookah hose I've ever seen."

"I know, it's really different, but wait until you try it."

Bowser's eyes opened wide. _HUH? They're talking about my **DICK?** **Mario** wants to **suck me off, too?????**_

"And what's this here?" Mario asked, giving Bowser's sac a gentle squeeze, causing Bowser to gasp and pant with sheer erotic desire.

"It's a squeeze ball. You know, just like a perfume bottle. But be gentle with it; you don't want to break it. Just give it a gentle squeeze and it makes more come out."

_ Mario's going to **SQUEEZE MY SAC???** _

But then, the next thing Bowser knew... Mario - of all people - was gently squeezing his sac... and at the same time, Bowser's lovely masculine dong was being held prisoner within Mario's big soft lips... suckling... _oh FUCK..._ sac gently played with... then gently squeezed again... _OH **SHIT** , YOU'RE **MAKNG ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, MARIO!!!**_ ...Bowser's powerful muscles, his mighty chest, his gasping muzzle, gasping sweatily against the glass... trapped forever within Mario's desire... Bowser's brain went wild with fantasies imagining kissing him... _OH **SHIT** MARIO, **PLEASE KISS ME**_... sac played with... squeezed again... dong suckled on softly... Bowser was lost imagining being alone with Mario within a softly glowing silver bedroom, both naked together, kissing, playing with each other's penises... _oh fuck._ Bowser heaved sweatily against the glass, fogging it up... _**OH THAT'S RIGHT MY DARLING MARIO FORGET THE PRINCESS WHO NEEDS HER WHEN YOU CAN HAVE ALL MY MASCULINITY PLEASE FORGET ALL ABOUT HER AND PLEASE PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND SHE DOESN'T... TAKE THIS BIG HOT BARA DADDY, MARIO...** _suddenly fantasizing a magnificently spectacular beautiful dream of the two of them dressed in silver white tuxes with matching top hats together... getting married... exchanging their wedding vows... do you Mario hereby take Bowser to be your lawful wedded husband to toy with and dominate and fucking play with to your heart's desire... **_OH FUCK YEAH MARIO PLEASE TAKE ME TAKE ALL MY MUSCLES THEY'RE ALL YOURS I HEREBY SURRENDER TO YOU FOREVER AND HEREBY SURRENDER TO SLEEPING BENEATH YOU FOREVER... YOUR DICK FOREVER INSIDE ME... OH YEAH SLIPPING THAT FUCKING RING ON MY FINGER... HELL SLIP IT ON MY DICK!!!!!! ...suddenly we're getting married naked at the fucking altar, "BOWSER, YOU MAY NOW SLIP THE RING ON CUTE MARIO'S DICK" and I fucking slip a FUCKING DIAMOND RING ON YOUR DICK... "MARIO, YOU MAY NOW SLIP THE RING ON THIS BIG HOT MUSCULAR BARA DADDY'S FUCKING DICK" AND FUCK, YOU SLIP THAT BIG FUCKING DIAMOND RING RIGHT OVER MY FUCKING HOT WET DRIPPING COCKHEAD OF MY FUCKING HOT HARD DONG RIGHT ON TO MY HUGE HOT THROBBING HARD DICK!!!!!!! "I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU BOTH HUSBAND AND HUSBAND. YOU MAY NOW KISS EACH OTHER", AND WE BOTH FUCKING KISS FULL ON THE MOUTH BUCK NAKED IN EACH OTHER'S FUCKING ARMS WITH BOTH OUR HOT HARD DIAMOND RINGED DICKS RUBBING AND CREAMING ALL OVER EACH OTHER!!!!!! OH FUCK MARIO WOULDN'T IT BE WONDERFUL IF BOTH OUR DICKS' RINGS GOT CAUGHT AND STUCK TOGETHER STICKING US TOGETHER AND WE HAD TO GO THROUGH LIFE LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUR LOVE JUICES MIX AND POOL BENEATH US AND ALL OVER THE FLOOR FOR ALL THE FUCKING WORLD TO SEE US FUCKING MASCULINE FAGS BEING TOTALLY FUCKING QUEER TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU MARIO!!!!! I...._** _I... i... losing my masculinity to you... creaming... sweet creaminess into Mario's sweet male mouth... oh fuck... ohhhhhhh..... passing out in pleasure... shit. And barely conscious after climaxing... completely_ limp.

Gasping heavily in sweat, he finally began to stir. When Bowser came to, he was


End file.
